Barrel Roller Zombie
For other uses, see Barrel Zombie (disambiguation). Barrel Roller Zombie is the eighth zombie encountered in the Pirate Seas of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It crushes plants using its barrel. When the barrel is destroyed, two Imp Pirate Zombies will jump onto both adjacent rows or occasionally the water. The barrel can be destroyed by Spikeweeds and Spikerocks when rolling or thrown into the water by a Spring Bean if adjacent to a row with water, saving the player a lot of hassle by not directly destroying the barrel. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Hungry His rolling barrel crushes plants and provides excellent protection. Damage: crushes plants with barrel Special: imps thrown from barrel when destroyed Barrel Roller Zombie is part of a super underground secret awesome club. You probably haven't heard about it. Also, his left arm is slightly longer than his right arm. Overview The barrel absorbs 52 normal damage shots, it degrades upon 10, 30 and 42. After absorbing 52 normal damage shots, two Imp Pirate Zombies will come out adjacent to the row where the barrel is on. The Barrel Roller Zombie absorbs only 10 normal damage shots and change its appearance after absorbing 5 normal damage shots. When it dies, the barrel will stop moving and after a while, two Imp Pirate Zombies will come out if not being attacked. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Day 5, 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 17, 25, and Dead Man's Booty. Wild West: Puzzle Piece collecting (Chinese version only). Strategies Using a Spikeweed or a Spikerock on the barrel will destroy it, but two Imps will jump out of the barrel. This is a good thing to do, but it is better to kill the zombie with a lobbed-shot plant or area-of-effect plant, such as the Cabbage-pult, the Snapdragon, or the Laser Bean. That way, the projectiles hit the zombie and not the barrel. When the zombie is killed before the barrel, the barrel stops moving. Using a Spring Bean is somewhat good, as it throws the barrel into the water, though the imps will still be released and the Barrel Roller will eat the Spring Bean unless killed quickly. Using Lightning Reed can also be a good idea, as it prefers to attack the Barrel Roller Zombie than the barrel, when the zombie is defeated it begins to attack the Barrel until is destroyed, as well as dealing damage to all nearby zombies. This zombie is very dangerous when they come in groups, as they can destroy your Spikerocks and there could be too much for a Bloomerang. This problem is made even worse when the Imps pop out of the barrel or the Barrel Roller Zombie arrives with other zombies like the Buckethead Zombie. You could use Laser Beans or Fume-shrooms, as they can hit multiple Barrel Roller Zombies, which can be of great use in higher levels of Dead Man's Booty. They greatly penetrate more Barrel Roller Zombies and it saves you more time. Remember to accompany the Laser Beans with other plants as Imp Pirate Zombies, Imp Cannon, Pirate Captain Zombie and Buckethead Pirate can interfere and break your strategy. It is a good idea to use other, stronger plants like Melon-pults. Using a Jalapeno is an excellent idea as it will kill the lane of zombies and every barrel, and also when it destroys the barrels, the Imps will not come out, so a Jalapeno will help you a lot when having those problems. Gallery Barrel Roller Zombie Almanac Entry.png||Almanac Entry Part 1. Barrel Roller Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2. Barrel Roller Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. BRZ.png|Barrel Roller Zombie without its barrel. Anniversary_Barrel_Zombie.png|Barrel roller zombie's 5th anniversary costume. BARRELBIRTHDAYPARTY.png|Birthdayz Barrel. PVZIAT_Barrel_Zombie_Costume_First_Degrade.png|Birthdayz Barrel first degrade. PVZIAT_Barrel_Zombie_Costume_Second_Degrade.png.png|Birthdayz Barrel second degrade. clay.jpg|A Barrel Roller Zombie's Barrel toy. Doigiveacrapaboutquality.jpeg|A glowing Birthday Barrel Roller Zombie. barrel roller zombie in wild west.png|Barrel Roller Zombie in Wild West. Barrel Roller Zombie Eat.jpg|A Barrel Roller Zombie eating the player's brains. Barrel Zombie.png|HD Barrel Roller Zombie. Trivia *When Barrel Roller Zombie rolls over a Tall-nut or a Wall-nut, it will take a little longer to kill them. This trait is shared with Pianist Zombie. *If Barrel Roller Zombie makes it to the Player's House with its barrel, only the barrel is shown when the screen goes black, and the barrel rolls in place. *Barrel Roller Zombie (if it has its barrel), Pharaoh Zombie (if it is in its casket), Treasure Yeti, Gargantuar, Zombot War Wagon and Pianist Zombie are the only zombies that are not affected by the Chili Bean as of the 2.1 update. *Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel can be bounced into water by Spring Bean. *When a Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel remains after all other zombies are destroyed, the level will not end until the Imp Pirate Zombies inside it are killed. *Although the wooden barrel it uses does not conduct electricity, chain reactions can still performed by Lightning Reed. *It is the only zombie that can appear in another world besides the Player's House in the Chinese version of the game. The other location the Barrel Roller Zombie is located in the Chinese Version is the Wild West, along with Imp Pirate Zombie. Although it seems like they have no relationship with the Wild West, since it does not look like the Barrel Roller Zombie and the Imp Pirate Zombie are not from that location. * The player can see Imp Pirate Zombie's eyes through the hole in a barrel. However, they are hidden in the 5th Anniversary costume. *After the Barrel Roller Zombie gets killed, if the player refrains from destroying the barrel, it will explode by itself. *Spikeweed and Spikerock planted under a barrel will not be crushed if the Barrel Roller Zombie pushing it dies or it is frozen or buttered. *Its head in its almanac icon is different than its head in gameplay. * As of the 2.9 update, no matter how the barrel gets destroyed, it will always release its Imps. Only Jalapeno and the Lawn Mowers can completely kill the Barrel Roller Zombie without the Imps coming out. *This, Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, and Surfer Zombie are the only zombies that cannot be attracted by Sweet Potato. See also *Barrel *Imp Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Pirate Seas Category:Zombies with "Hardened" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies